This R13 grant proposal is to partially cover the travel and conference fee expenses of presenters and session chairs of the 2011 FASEB Summer Research Conference, "Polycystic Kidney Disease, From Bench to Bedside". Specifically, we request monies to support junior investigators invited to speak, plus subsidized conference fees for trainees selected to present orally at the meeting. This FASEB meeting on PKD has been held every third year since 2002 and is the premier research meeting in this area. Polycystic kidney diseases are a group of inherited disorders that result in cyst development in the kidney often resulting in end stage renal disease (ESRD). The most common form, autosomal dominant PKD (ADPKD), is an adult onset disorder typically resulting in ESRD in the sixth decade, and accounting for ~4% of ESRD patients in the US. A number of rare recessively inherited forms of PKD, including autosomal recessive PKD (ARPKD) and syndromic diseases, such as Meckel syndrome, Joubert syndrome and Bardet Biedl syndrome, also fall into this group. All forms of PKD are thought to be due to defects in the functioning of primary cilia;are ciliopathies. In recent years considerable progress has been made in identifying genes for these disorders and in understanding the functions of the defective proteins. Cellular studies have identified multiple signaling pathway abnormalities in PKD that has lead to the identification of potential interventions which are now being tested in animal models. In addition, 40 clinical trials are now underway;including Phase III studies that provide hope for sufferers worldwide. The plan of this meeting is to bring together 36 world experts in PKD at the basic science and translational level to provide the most up-to-date research discoveries about these disorders. A further 18 experienced investigators will serve as session chairs leading discussions about the many outstanding questions in PKD research. Other participants will be encouraged to submit abstracts and the 18 judged as most meritorious will be selected for short oral presentations, while the remainder will be presented as posters. The format of the meeting will maximize discussion and interaction, fostering new collaborations and providing clues for new potential therapies. Inclusion of junior investigators and women in the program, and the potential for trainee involvement, should help promote a collegial atmosphere that will maximize the training experience for junior scientists and excite them about a career in PKD research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application is to help support the most important international meeting about research into a group of genetic diseases, polycystic kidney diseases (PKD). Recent advances have lead to a better understanding of the disease processes and to the development of multiple clinical trials. This meeting is designed to foster collaboration and to further explore possible clinical interventions for this deadly group of disorders.